ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Luna/History
History There were once two poor children who knew only of sadness named Tyltyl and Mytyl. The siblings watched on as other happy people lived their lives, blissfully unaware of the poor, sad children. They could be described as bitter, mean, as everyone around them knew happiness so well, while Tyltyl and Mytyl did not. The two were approached by a neighbor, the wealthiest and most prosperous in the whole town, begging to borrow their little pet Canary to cheer up their ill daughter, but Mytyl selfishly refused. Maybe she refused because earlier in the day, they overheard news that Father had been drafted into war and had to leave them next week. That night, in a dream, the two siblings are visited by a fairy, the Good Fairy Bérylune. Tyltyl and Mytyl could be happy after all, she said, if they could just find the Blue Bird of Happiness. To aid them, she gives them a magical hat, and her only explanation as to the abilities of the hat were 'it will show you where you need to be next'. The hat apparently had other effects, though, as whoever was wearing the hat could understand the speech of their pet dog and cat. Off they went, to many different places to search for the bluebird. First, they wound up in a familiar old house-- what wasn't so familiar was three graves right behind the house, with unknown occupants-- that is, until midnight struck. The clock chimed twelve, and suddenly, Tyltyl and Mytyl were reunited with their grandmother and father, and the sister they lost to starvation. They're overjoyed to see them again, as they were lost many years ago. Perhaps all of their deaths was what sent them spiraling into overwhelming sadness; but none of that could be felt here. They felt only joy and excitement at the reunion. It was then that the little blue bird, Luna, appeared on a branch above their heads as they were eating dinner. The children noticed him immediately and gave chase, without so much as a single goodbye to their grandparents and sister, who watched them run off, chasing happiness through teary eyes. The bluebird faded from sight, as did the people they left behind, and they were forced to continue their journey, easily forgetting the happiness they felt with their deceased relatives. They went through various other journeys, such as living a life of luxury, getting lost in a dangerous forest, and see into the future, and see children yet to be born. The bluebird appeared again in all of these fantasies, just when the children began to remember the feeling of true happiness, but faded again when they gave chase. When the two finally awake, nothing has changed. They finally felt true happiness, but it slipped away, every time. They looked around their room, and there he was-- the blue bird. Luna, sitting in the cage of the canary, as if taking it's place. Tyltyl rushed to open the cage, but maybe something scared Luna, maybe he wasn't ready to teach the children the moral they should have learned, but he flew away. He evaded all of their attempts of capture and flew right through an open window. "Just when you think you've found happiness, it slips through your fingers." Luna flew for hours. He flew, and flew, until he stumbled across an unfamiliar land, what he'd grow to know as Fabula. He made the strange new place his home, and became a Priest there. He aimed to teach all that he could happiness, to make up for what he did to Tyltyl and Mytyl, who grew on to be bitter, ugly people, as they never knew true happiness. Plot References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History